The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus cultivars, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDG17052’. ‘KLEDG17052’ originated from a whole plant mutation from the Dianthus parent ‘KLEDG12163’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,707) in a greenhouse in The Netherlands in 2015.
In August 2015, ‘KLEDG17052’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative stem cuttings. ‘KLEDG17052’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation in Stuttgart, Germany via vegetative stem cuttings.